


The Forgotten

by GrandHaberdasher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, In spirit at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHaberdasher/pseuds/GrandHaberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody remembers the ones who did the deeds Lockhart boasted of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten

Jivan Torigian hasn't had to buy his own firewhiskey at the Shaved Wolf pub in over a decade. Sometimes the bartender gives him one on the house. Sometimes another regular picks up the tab. On occasion, a villager just dropping by on other business will take a moment to pay for a glass. Nobody in the village can explain why this custom came about, not even Torigian himself, but they would not dream of ceasing.

Bastion Albrecht is an advocate for humane treatment of vampires. Nothing enrages him more than hearing some supposedly civilized witch or wizard call for their deaths when even the truly dangerous ones can be made safe with less barbarous methods. For some reason, such arguments give him a powerful hunger for lettuce.

Agatha Hartledge, sometimes called Agatha Hairlip by those who don't think she's listening, makes a living raising mandrakes. It's generally considered dangerous work, but she just thinks of it as needing a few basic precautions. Moving about in a silent world gives her the odd case of deja vu, though.

Nobody remembers Jivan Torigian curing the werewolves, or Bastion Albrecht ending the vampire's bloodlust, or Agatha Hartledge banishing the banshee, or any of the others whose triumphs were pilfered by a young man with a winning smile and a knack for Memory Charms. Not the heroes themselves, nor their beneficiaries, nor their old enemies.

Not even Gilderoy Lockhart remembers the truth any more.

Yet one day, Hartledge receives an unexpected visitor. A stranger to her, whose name she recognizes from when it distinguished itself in the Second Wizarding War. She asks what she owes the honor to as she pours him a cup of tea. Ron Weasley may never pick out Torigian from all the other grubby warlocks of Armenia. He doesn't even know where to start looking for Albrecht. But there's only one witch with a hairlip in the former haunts of the Brandon Banshee, so he smiles and tells Hartledge why the honor is his.

 


End file.
